Hetalia Academy
by Kaenken42
Summary: An academy where all of the nations' stereotypical ambassadors learn about the world, economics, culture, and government. But this like most highschools have the one thing you can't escape from drama!


Hetalia Academy Chapter 1 Kimchi Pho

**I hope you enjoy my story! Hetalia Axis Powers does not belong to me. Hyung Soo is made by Lo-wah check out her deviant art and see the awesomeness of North Korea! Again hope you enjoy and review, favorite, watch and do whatever da ze!**

Sweat dripping down from his brow to his chin. Small and short pants passing from his mouth. Legs running as swiftly as they can go. The first day of school and the young Korean teen was late. Barging through the classroom with a loud bang from the collision of the wall and door the Korean scans his eyeballs to the classroom. In the awkward silence there was only a small scratch noise coming from the teacher's clip board.

"You are late Im Young Soo aru," the teacher eyed the teen with irritation and anger in his tone. "Next time when you try to make such an odd entrance might I suggest you try to come on time aru," the man hissed with venom.

"S-sorry...I slept in," Young Soo said while scratching the back of his head and trying to ignore all the murmurs and slight giggles emanating from the other class mates.

"Just take a seat please aru," the Mr. Wang sighed and pinched the bridge between his eyes.

Without hesitation the young Korean took a seat in the middle of the classroom with his older twin brother on his right and a girl on his left. The girl was Vietnamese, had long dark brown hair that was tied into a long pony-tail which complimented her lightly tanned skin. Young Soo felt his face getting a bit warm and was captivated by her beauty. He could've stared at her for ages, but it was interrupted by a piece of chalk that connected with his forehead.

"Young Soo can you answer this formula please," Mr. Wang asked almost crushing his baton out of irritation from the teen's lack of concentration.

"Um...uh...ah...," the Korean stuttered plotting different excuses for his lack of attention while the other Korean was sighing out of embarrassment. "I-I don't know the answer," Young Soo confessed.

Mr. Wang sighed again and a volley of laughter and snickers soon enveloped the whole class, but the only one not laughing was the Vietnamese girl. Mr. Wang soon dismissed the class and they all walked out of the class room and headed off to the cafeteria for their lunch break. Young Soo already having a packed lunch entered the cafeteria and went to look for a seat and saw his friend Alfred F. Jones showing off to other students of his victory touch-down. On cue the American jock took notice of his Korean buddy and called out.

"Hey Young Soo come on over! I was just telling the guys here about my awesome touch-down I made last night!" Alfred yelled out.

While munching on a hamburger voraciously Alfred continued his story about his "totally awesome" football game. Young Soo started eating and paid little attention to his friend's anecdote, but his full attention was on the Vietnamese girl sitting two tables across from him.

Alfred noticing the young Korean male ogling at the girl bent over and whispered in his ear with a slight grin "Dude got the hots for Lihn?"

The question made Young Soo almost jump from his seat, but managed to keep his composure and faced the American who was grinning from ear to ear. "N-no what made you think that?" Young Soo replied staring off to the other side.

"I guess staring at her like an idiot doesn't count," Alfred said with a sarcastic tone that made a vein pop on Young Soo's brow.

"I wasn't staring da ze!" the Korean teen stood up from his seat and walked away, but as he was walking Gilbert Beilschmidt just happened to stick out his leg causing Young Soo to fall. While falling Young Soo's grip on his leftover lunch faltered and some of his kimchi fell, but not onto the floor; the kimchi fell directly onto Lihn's pho turning the broth into a spicy crimson.

Getting up and rubbing his forehead where he had tripped it took a few seconds for him to process the situation and soon realized the accident that he had cause. Stuttering and trying to find the words that he can apologize with Lihn suddenly stood up and shot a death glare at him. The glare would've sent chills to even the toughest of men and brought down their knees for forgiveness, but all he saw was pure beauty. The Vietnamese girl grabbed her lunch and exited the cafeteria leaving a flabbergasted Korean and his American pal behind him.

Alfred trying to support his friend put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up. "Gotta give you props for having the balls to do that dude!" Alfred exclaimed with a grin.

Young Soo with a sigh left the cafeteria, so he can apologize to Lihn. As he was walking out of the cafeteria he saw Lihn and another girl talking. The other girl had long brown hair with a curly strand of hair sticking out of her head, she seemed to be Taiwanese, but the most noticeable feature of her was the plum blossoms on her hair. As the two Asian girls took notice of Yong Soo, Lihn left her friend marching angrily while the Taiwanese girl waved at Yong Soo and followed her Vietnamese companion.

The day -after four more hours of lectures- was finally over and Young Soo along with his twin brother Hyung Soo was walking back to their dorm. As Young Soo trudged along tired he heard his cell-phone ring and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Young Soo asked.

"Hey is this Im Young Soo?" A slightly timid voice came from the speaker of his cell phone.

"Yes and who is this?" Young Soo asks not recognizing the female voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Wan Mei, I'm Lihn's friend," the timid voice squeaks with apology.

Remembering the Taiwanese girl that was talking to Lihn at the entrance of the cafeteria with curiosity the Korean teen asks, "Um...how did you get my cell phone number?"

"I got it from Kiku, but that's beside the point. I want to talk about Lihn," Mei answers.

Young Soo felt his stomach tighten, predicting a rant or an irate speech of how idiotic he was to Lihn.

"Lihn has androphobia, that's why she acts so cold to all the guys in our school even if they're really nice," Mei explains. "It's all because of two guys in our school," Mei says with venom in her tone that makes Young Soo nervous. "When Lihn was little she was taken care of Francis, but he suddenly left her and when he came back Lihn hated him for leaving her and she soon kicked him out of her apartment." Mei says with melancholy.

"Who's the other guy?" Young Soo asks with full curiosity totally hooked on the story.

"It's your burger-eating idiot friend Alfred," Mei explains. Hearing the name of one of his most trusted friends who helped him so much and to be revealed that he's the type of person that would hurt a person was blasphemy, but he held his tongue and kept listening to the Taiwanese girl's explanation. "Francis complained to Alfred and he went to try to calm down Lihn so Francis could take care of her again while trying not to have Ivan take her as his ally ." Mei said. "The two went into a relationship, but when Lihn found out Alfred was using her. She was hurt and the two broke up and now she hasn't trusted any man after that," Mei says miserably.

Young Soo was shocked to hear Mei's details and he wanted to yell at her and be in total support for his friend Alfred, but what Mei said was not total bull. He remembers the way Alfred acted back then. He was so paranoid about Ivan spreading his influence and gaining more power. With a sigh Young Soo replied to Mei, "All right, tell me her dorm number I'm going to try to talk to her."

After getting directions from the Taiwanese girl Young Soo snapped his cell phone shut and with the glare of a tiger he rushed off to her dorm. His muscular tight legs took him as quickly as possible to her dorm and he stood there in front of the door. Pinching the bridge between his eyes and letting a slight swear escape his mouth. Taking up courage Young Soo knocked on the wooden door.

After about two minutes of waiting the door opened and Lihn was in full view. She was wearing a camouflage tank-top and red shorts with a golden star on the right pants sleeve and her hair was in a pony-tail as usual. With a glare the Vietnamese looked at him and hissed, "Why are you here and it better be a convincing reason or else."

Young Soo didn't even want to think what "else" would be so he stuttered, "M-Mei wanted me to t-talk to you. She said I might be able to help you."

Lihn was a little surprised that her best friend was involved in this. She didn't want to be rude to her Taiwanese friend so she let the Korean into her room. Young Soo walked in and took a seat while Lihn did the same, but on her bed.

"What did Mei want you to help me on?" Lihn said with agitation in her voice.

"Well first I want to say I'm sorry da ze." Young Soo scratched the back of his hair and laughed nervously.

"I don't care about what happened in the cafeteria. I just want to know what Mei wanted." Lihn retorts.

"Well I'm sorry about that, but I'm also sorry for what Alfred and Francis did to you." Young Soo blurted out and quickly covered his mouth.

Lihn's face was turning red and her composure started to falter. Her body was quivering from both anger and embarrassment. Young Soo knew he was going to get the "else" from Lihn, but Lihn stopped him from running. "Who told you all of this?" Lihn said while she was looking down.

"Mei told me on the phone." the Korean replied.

"If Mei told you she must have a reason," Lihn says silently.

"I want to tell you that you shouldn't let the past affect your future." Young Soo said. "I know first-hand how that feels and how it can affect a person..." "You know you and I are kind a alike in a way," Young Soo laughed a bit.

"And how is that?" Lihn asked while giving off a "choose your words wisely" vibe.

"I can see the affects of the Cold War on you," Young Soo said his eyes going distant. "My brother and I, we had a big fight and I could have been like you. Letting the past affect me in the future. My brother and I, we're still really tight and we both care for each other, but that couldn't have always been the case."

Lihn said nothing and kept looking down.

"He and I could be still fighting right now, not letting go of the past and still having conflict in the future." Young Soo said. "But instead of outer-conflict you have inner-conflict." Young Soo pointed out.

Suddenly Lihn stood up, but Young Soo didn't falter. He closed his eyes preparing for the worst, but when he opened his eyes he couldn't believe what was happening. Lihn was holding him her face buried on his chest. He heard slight sobs coming from the Vietnamese girl and he put his arms around her body holding her tight.

When the crying ended and Young Soo feeling the mood going lighter he thought he could make the mood a bit more happier he touched a sensitive spot on the Vietnamese girl. The contact resulted in a slap and Lihn rushed and sat back on her bed. There were tears still in the corner of her eyes.

"Pervert," Lihn said pouting and a bit irritated from the perverted act.

"Just thought I could lighten the mood a bit da ze," Young Soo said with a laugh while rubbing his right cheek.

"By the way, kimchi reeks," Lihn said looking to the side.

"But it tastes good," Young Soo said with tears of disappointment in his eyes and a pouting face.

"Yeah it does..." Lihn said with a sigh and that made a joyful grin on Young Soo's face.


End file.
